


I Pledge myself to you

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Kinda, M/M, No mature contents yet, asoiaf au, but who knows?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Jack, rightful ruler of Westeros, decided to ask for the Second Son's help, he didn't expect to spark the interest of one of their generals, namely E. Aster Bunnymund.</p>
<p>(Just a scrappy retelling of the "secret meeting" between Dany and Daario... I'm crazy, yes I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pledge myself to you

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please be merciful. I really didn’t grasp some of the lines so I… adapted.

-Nineteen?- Jack smiled softly, a little baffled. Jaime gave a faint laugh. -Yes, your Grace-. He squeezed the soft sponge with which he was washing his young beautiful Lord, who basked in the metal bathtub.

-How can anyone speak nineteen languages?…-

The two kept chatting amiably, bathed in the warm languor that permeated the apartments claimed by the Silver Prince, illuminated by the soft glow of the candles. Jack bragged a little of his Dothraki (then admitted to being a little rusty when Jaime corrected him on the pronounce). The young scribe consoled him, complimenting his High Valyrian, turning and walking away for a moment to retrieve the towels to dry his Lord. The Prince reclined his head on the tub’s edge, exhaling softly. Then rose again suddenly and turned around when he heard the other gasp.

A man emerged from the shadows, covered in leather armor, his face concealed by a helmet, bare arms decorated with tribal tattoos that drawed the silverette’s eyes for just a moment.

The man was holding a knife to Jaime’s throat, the other one covering his mouth.

-No screaming- he warned -or he dies-.

Emerald eyes shined through the cracks, fixed heatedly on the pale Prince.

Clutching the young scribe he moved slowly, as to not startle the youth that lied, stark naked and tense, in the rapidly cooling water. Then, with the hand that held the kinfe, he pulled off the helmet, letting it fall on the ground, and revealing the handsome face of Aster, one of the Second Son’s generals with whom Jack had met that morning and vainly tried to draw a contract, receiving instead numerous, offending comments on his ability to lead and indecent propositions, especially from the rudest of the three. The one he had graciously asked Ser Pitchiner to kill first.

This one, though, had been quite respectful and polite, fixing him with a warm glare that held a shadow of what he colud see in those emerald eyes now.

-What do you want?- asked the Prince, still tense.

The handsome man jerked his head towards him. -You-.

-Let him go- replied Jack without a beat.

Aster released Jaime with a breathy -Don’t scream-, and the boy rushed to his Prince’s side.

Jack followed him with his eyes, and when he was near him, he looked at the man and asked: -You were sent to kill me?-

Aster snickered.

-So why didn’t you?- Jack was genuinely curious. Ser Pitchiner had said the Second Sons were efficient killers.

-I don’t want to- replied Aster, shaking his head, surprising Jack.

-What will your captain have to say about that?- he said softly.

-You should ask him-.

The man reached behind himself and showed a rugged sack Jack hadn’t noticed, that was strapped to his shoulder. He shook it open and two heads, the former other two generals’s, rolled on the ground.

The Prince set his expression stern.

-Why- he demanded simply.

-We had a disagreement- replied the man just as simply.

-Over what?-

-Your beauty-. Jack took a perplexed and amazed expression.

-It meant more to me than it did to them- continued Aster, still looking pointedly at the porcelain-skinned boy half-submerged in the tub.

-You’re a strange man-

-I’m the simplest man you’ll ever meet. I only do what I want to do-

-Was this show supposed to impress me?-

-Yes-. 

Jack was taken aback for just a moment. -Why would I trust a man that murders his comrades?- 

Aster didn’t falter. -They ordered me to murder you. I told them I’d prefer not to. They told me I had no choice. I told them I’m Aster Bunnymund, I always have a choice. They drew their swords, I drew mine. -. 

Then, Jack rose from the tub. Slowly, shamelessly. He let Aster look at him. 

He also let Jaime dress him with a silky robe, but didn’t miss the appreciative look Aster shot him. 

-Will you fight for me?- he asked casually, while Jaime fussed over his hair. 

Aster nodded. 

The Silver Prince advanced till he almost stood chest to chest with the warrior, and looked him right in the eye. -Swear to me. -. 

Aster drew his curved blade and knelt before him. 

-The Second Sons are yours and so is Aster Bunnymund. My sword is yours, my life is yours, my hearth is yours. -. 

Jack felt his own heart stutter. The Silver Prince smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more, depends on what happens whit this... thing. And if I can actually DO this, I'm not so sure. Besides, I'm planning of doing it with AoT characters too, so...  
> Tell me if you actually think this is interesting, and if you'd like more, for me this is just an experiment.


End file.
